Clock's Murderer
by ALinkToThePast
Summary: Récemment, sa sœur a fini par le surprendre en train d'éliminer Travis Marshall tueur de l'apocalypse depuis Dexter fait tout pour la convaincre que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau tueur à Miami. L'équipe du Miami Metro va devoir faire face au Clock's Murderer et Dexter devra le traquer avec prudence.
1. Time is blood

Clock's Murderer

Titre : Clock's Murderer

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Crédits : Personnages de Dexter

Résumé : Expert en médecine légale spécialisé pour l'analyse de traces de sang dans la police le jour, tueur en série la nuit, Dexter Morgan n'est pas exactement un citoyen américain comme les autres. Il porte, en effet, un lourd secret. Traumatisé dans sa plus tendre enfance puis recueilli par un officier de police de Miami, il se dit incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Incapable, si ce n'est lorsqu'il satisfait les pulsions meurtrières que son père adoptif lui a appris à canaliser : de fait, Dexter ne tue que les autres tueurs qui sont parvenus à échapper au système judiciaire. Dexter est donc un justicier « secret », et bien que sa soif de tuer lui pèse, il parvient à mener une existence relativement normale et à sauver les apparences auprès de ses collègues, amis et sa soeur…

Attention, cette fiction se passe au cours de la saison 7, ce qui suit est en partit un spoiler.

Récemment, sa sœur a fini par le surprendre en train d'éliminer Travis Marshall tueur de l'apocalypse depuis Dexter fait tout pour la convaincre que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau tueur à Miami. L'équipe du Miami Metro va devoir faire face au Clock's Murderer et Dexter devra le traquer tout en évitant que l'on découvre davantage sur lui. LaGuerta s'étonne d'avoir trouvé une lamelle de sang sur la scene du « suicide » de Travis Marshall et elle compte bien approfondir la piste de la réapparition du Boucher de Bay Harbor étant sensé être son collègue et ami mort il y a quelques temps déjà dans une explosion de gaz.

Rating : T

* * *

**Time is blood**

Plus rien ne va dernièrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, tout semble s'accélérer soudainement comme dans un polar lorsque le méchant est sur le point de se faire attraper. J'ai trop de fois commis l'erreur de ne pas respecter le code d'Harry et cela allait finir par me rattraper. Rita était morte par ma faute. Je n'avais pas tué Trinité la première fois et c'est cette erreur qui m'avait couté sa perte. Aujourd'hui je me devais de protéger Harrison seul, je tenais à lui comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris c'est bien la valeur de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de mon fils. Je tiens à lui et je le protégerais en toute circonstance. Mais, Debra me l'a dit, elle me l'a fait comprendre récemment. Que se passerait-il si tout échappait à mon contrôle ? Que se passerait-il si un autre tueur comme Trinité venait à trouver mon identité et à me pourchasser en tuant ceux à qui je tiens ? Que se passerait-il si Debra venait encore à être impliquée dans mes actes ? Que se passerait-il si l'enquête sur le Boucher venait à être ouverte à nouveau à cause de mes pulsions ? Je devais éviter ça au maximum, respecter le code d'Harry à la lettre et surtout, je devais impérativement mettre Harrison en sécurité même si cela me faisait mal au cœur. Je l'enverrais au plus vite quelques temps chez la famille de Rita, avec un peu de chance il y sera à l'abri. Je me sentirais mieux si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour lui c'était certain. Je m'en voulais de me rendre compte à quel point Debra avait raison sur ces choses-là mais… Il était certain qu'il fallait éviter toute bavure, surtout maintenant. Je venais de finir de prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'étais habillé et douché et j'allais devoir allez au boulot maintenant. Il y aurait une nouvelle scène de crime à étudier et surtout un nouveau criminel qui finirait sur ma table. Je n'ai plus de lamelles, je m'en suis débarrassé en même temps que de Speltzer, j'ai abandonné beaucoup de choses de mon ancienne vie. Je tournais la page sur certaines choses. Mais je continuais de rester un tueur, je ne pourrais de toute manière pas arrêté sur un simple désir. J'avais déjà essayé en compagnie de Debra et cela avait été un échec cuisant. J'aurais fini par tuer le premier venu si je m'étais encore retenu quelques jours de plus. Je ne savais pas encore sur qui tomberait mon épée de Damoclès cette fois mais je savais que cette personne le mériterait, comme les autres. Je pris mon sac et mes clés afin de me diriger vers la voiture après avoir fermé la porte de la maison. C'est alors que mon téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Debra, que se passait-il ? Je décrochais aussitôt.

« -Allô Debra ? Que se passe-t-il ? Une scène de crime pour moi ? Elle est où ? D'accord, je viens de suite je quittais justement la maison pour aller bosser. Je suis là dans 20 minutes environ, Mazuka est déjà sur place ? D'accord, je le rejoins alors. »

Je raccrochais et montait dans la voiture. Il y avait une nouvelle scène de crime plutôt sordide. Visiblement le sang était absent de la scène mais il fallait quand même que je vienne les rejoindre. Je finis par arriver assez vite. Le corps était dans une ruelle de Miami, pas loin des poubelles. Mazuka et Batista étaient juste à côté du corps. Ce-dernier était habillé, il y avait un costume noir, une chemise bleu foncée et une cravate noire. Un homme d'affaire surement. A côté de lui il y avait une poutrelle solide à laquelle était accrochée une corde. Un suicide ? Cela paraissait vraiment étrange. Je m'approchais, montrant mon badge au policier chargé d'empêcher n'importe qui de passer et vint me mettre à côté de Mazuka et Batista.

« -Bonjour, alors on a quoi ? Un suicide ? En pleine rue ça fait plutôt bizarre.

-Parce que tu trouves ça logique toi de te pendre en pleine ruelle ? Non c'est un meurtre bien sûr. Il y a une marque de seringue sur son cou, il a surement été drogué. La mort s'est bien effectuée par étouffement par contre mais je serais incapable de dire s'il est mort ici ou si on l'a déplacé après sa mort. De toute évidence le tueur a agi en pleine nuit, au moment où il était certain que personne ne passerait devant cette ruelle. C'est le sdf qui dort dans la poubelle qui a trouvé le cadavre en fait mais il n'a rien vu ni entendu. Précisa Mazuka de manière professionnelle comme à son habitude.

-Sur lui il n'avait rien à part cette montre, c'est une montre à gousset mais elle est arrêtée. Pourtant elle ne semble pas cassée. L'heure d'arrêt est de 1h17, peut-être cela signifie-t-il quelque chose pour notre homme ? Sinon rien de particulier à première vue. Aucune goutte de sang, aucune trace de coup ou de défense, il n'a pas dû en avoir le temps. Ca va bien sinon Dexter ? Ajouta Batista.

-Oui ça va merci, le prélèvement sanguin a été effectué ? Pour vérifier quelle drogue le tueur a pu utiliser ?

-Non ça je te laisse le faire, les prélèvements c'est ton boulot. »

Je m'approchais donc du cou de l'homme et sortit une seringue afin de prélever un peu de sang sans broncher. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ici mais la mise en scène était plutôt étonnante. Celui qui avait fait ça n'était pas à son coup d'essai. Donc si cela n'était pas son premier crime, pourquoi vouloir qu'on trouve les corps maintenant ? Pour quelle raison nous affichait-il le corps de la sorte ? Cela restait encore une énigme. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était que le premier corps que l'on retrouvait de cette manière, ce n'était donc pas encore un tueur en série et heureusement. Miami n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau tueur en série après le chaos provoqué par le tueur de l'apocalypse. Il me faudrait dans tous les cas rester prudent, ce tueur a des méthodes sensiblement similaires aux miennes, il drogue ses victime afin qu'elles ne résistent pas. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il me ressembler ? Je ne le découvrirais pas avant qu'on ait l'une des informations les plus capitales, l'identité de la victime. Je mis la seringue de sang dans une poche plastique que je fournis à celui chargé des preuves et pris ma mallette afin de retourner au poste.

« -Je vous laisse finir ici, je retourne au poste vu qu'il n'y a pas de sang.

-Hé Dex ! Cria Debra au loin.

-Oh, sœurette, comment tu-vas ? J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire ici, je rentre au poste. Tu rentres avec moi ou tu as encore des choses à finir ?

-Attends, je peux te parler vite fais plus loin ?

-Bien sûr. »

Si elle voulait me parler en privé c'est que c'était à propos de mon passager noir, que voulait-elle cette fois-ci ? Je la suivis plus loin et elle me regardait fixement.

« -Alors, tu as réfléchis un peu plus à ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Rita et le fait que tu devais mettre en lieu sûr Harrison ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes ça à la légère Dex, surtout pas depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Speltzer. Ce putain de truc que tu as, ça va vraiment finir par te dépasser et ce quoi que tu fasses !

-Ne t'en fais pas Debra, comme je te l'ai dit rien n'échappe à mon contrôle. Je vais juste suivre ton idée pour Harrison mais pas parce que tu le demande, juste parce que j'estime qu'il a le droit de voir un peu son autre famille donc il ira en vacance là-bas mais je refuse de l'y laisser indéfiniment.

-Je ne te le souhaite vraiment pas Dex, mais un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison. Putain de merde sérieux, apprends à arrêter de jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça, que ce soit la mienne, celle de Harrison ou celle de l'équipe. Allez, va au poste faire tes analyses. »

Ca il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, j'allais allez au poste en vitesse, il valait mieux éviter de parler de ce genre de choses ici. Je montais dans ma voiture et partit en direction du poste, désormais il faudrait que j'attende que Mazuka rentre avec toutes les preuves pour que l'on les analyse. En attendant je pourrais toujours commencer à faire des recherches sur notre homme, j'avais relevé les empreintes digitales de la victime et je pourrais le comparer au fichier national pour espérer avoir des informations sur son identité encore secrète. J'arrivais au poste, je sortis de la voiture, la fermant, me dirigeant ensuite vers mon bureau saluant brièvement ceux que je pouvais croiser, comme LaGuerta par exemple qui semblait assez préoccupée. A sa tête on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme, une mauvaise nouvelle surement. J'entrais dans mon bureau et m'installait devant le poste, il fallait maintenant transférer l'empreinte sur l'ordi et attendre que ce dernier face son travail. J'avais le temps de prendre un café et de téléphoner à Jamie pour voir avec elle la préparation des affaires de mon fils pour ses vacances. Il partirait pour un mois chez ses grands-parents, cela lui ferait certainement plaisir. Je prends donc mon téléphone en allant vers la machine à café afin de prévenir Jamie. Au loin je voyais Mazuka et Batista sortir de l'ascenseur, ils ont fini l'étude du corps et l'asiatique tenait dans sa main le sachet avec la seringue pleine du sang que j'avais prélevé. C'était notre seule preuve avec la montre à gousset retrouvée. Peut-être que la recherche des empreintes donnerait davantage de résultats ? Une fois le coup de téléphone passé je me dirigeais vers le laboratoire tandis que mon collègue commençait l'analyse toxico sur le sang récupéré. Cependant il faudrait attendre pour avoir les détails, je m'approchais de Mazuka.

« -La recherche d'empreinte est en cours, vous avez trouvé autre chose finalement ?

-Tu parles, que dalle ! Même une vieille défraichie aurait été plus intéressante et pourtant tu sais bien que moi et les vieux…

-Oui, épargne-moi ça s'il te plaît Mazuka…

-En plus j'en ai marre de me taper des mecs à tripoter toute la journée !

-Parce que tu es devenu nécrophile maintenant ?

-Non mais quitte à devoir toucher des cadavres sans arrêt je préférerais avoir quelque chose d'intéressant.

-La tu pars carrément dans le trash… Tu veux peut-être une grand-mère défraichie à la place ?

-Han… Je préfère ne pas y penser en fait, finalement les mecs ce n'est pas plus mal… »

Il y eu un bruit au niveau de mon ordinateur, je regardais Mazuka, on savait parfaitement à quoi cela correspondait. Il bougea sa chaise roulante en direction de mon PC, je me déplaçais aussi tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

« -Une correspondance ! Voyons voir de qui il s'agit…

-Hm, Jacob Stewart, ça me dit un truc, pas toi ?

Oui maintenant que tu le dis je crois aussi que son nom me dit quelque chose, attends, faisons une recherche sur lui. »

Je me plaçais devant le pc, regardant fixement le visage de la victime avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre de recherche et de taper le nom. En moins d'une seconde nous avons eu le résultat que l'on cherchait. Jacob était impliqué dans des affaires de blanchiment d'argent. Il avait tué un flic il y a de ça quelques mois mais il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre preuve contre lui. Mon tueur avait donc de véritables points communs avec moi ? Ou cela était-ce un pur hasard ? Je ne le saurais de toute évidence pas avant d'avoir un nouveau cadavre à étudier.

« -Jacob était donc un criminel, c'est pour ça qu'il me disait quelque chose, tu penses qu'on a le droit à un remake du Boucher de Bay Harbor version pendaison Dexter ?

-Honnêtement Mazuka, je n'en sais rien mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt étonnant. Entre la piqûre de seringue et le fait qu'il soit un criminel… Cependant nous n'avons qu'un seul corps, rien n'affirme qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur en série après tout.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais… Il ne fait vraiment pas novice dans la méthode. »

Mazuka, Mazuka, évite de trop me titiller en allant en profondeur. Ce tueur, il est pour moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Miami Metro s'en mêle. Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder ici, j'ai du travail à effectuer. Je dois prendre des informations sur ma prochaine victime. J'ai justement un dossier intéressant que j'ai récupéré. Dès que j'aurais de nouveau accès à mon ordi sans Mazuka derrière le dos je pourrais allez chercher des informations sur cet homme. Larry Taylor. Justement, Mazuka retournait à son analyse toxico, c'était le moment idéal. J'allais pouvoir faire ma recherche, alors dis-moi Larry, as-tu fait suffisamment de choses pour mériter de finir sur ma table. Visiblement il a causé la mort de plus d'une personne mais à chaque fois il a dû être relâché. Son avocat avait toujours finit par trouver un vice de procédure dans l'arrestation ou l'interrogatoire. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui me chargerais de la traque et de son procès, je devrais d'abord commencer par m'assurer qu'il est sur le point de tuer à nouveau. Mais pas ce soir, attendons demain. Il fallait prendre son temps surtout avec les problèmes récents. Et il ne fallait pas prendre de risques tant que Harrison ne serait pas définitivement en sécurité. Batista entra au même moment dans la pièce, je m'empressais de fermer le navigateur de recherche et me tournais vers lui.

« -On a eu une concordance sur les empreintes, on a le nom de la victime, Jacob Stewart.

-Parfais, tu me passe l'adresse amigo que j'aille faire un tour chez lui ?

-Pas de soucis, c'est ici. Dis-je en lui marquant l'adresse sur une feuille.

-Merci Dex, je fonce là-bas avec Quinn, on vous appelle si on a besoin de vous. »

Il sortit et partit rejoindre Quinn, lui demandant de venir avec lui. Ils devraient allez rapidement au domicile de la victime et avec un peu de chances ils auraient des informations intéressantes sur le tueur. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, Batista au volant. Ce dernier regardait la route et vint préciser à son coéquipier.

« -Ecoute Quinn, je fais des efforts et tout pour que tu te fasses pas gauler, car après tout on est pote mais pour une fois évite de déconner mec. Alors pour une fois, je t'en prie, évite de te taper le premier témoin ou indic bien foutu qui passe. Arrête de penser comme Mazuka pour une fois.

-T'inquiète Batista, je gère, je te l'ai déjà dit je pense. Je vais arrêter de déconner la dessus.

-Merci amigo car sérieux ça me ferait mal de voir mon pote se faire virer pour ça. »

Ils finirent par arriver sur les lieux poussant la porte qui était entrouverte. En face d'eux un couloir blanc qu'ils suivent, arrivant au salon, rangé rien ne semblant manquer. Puis la salle de bain à droite et la cuisine à gauche, rien à signaler ici. Ne restait plus que la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers cette dernière, Batista devant, les armes sorties au cas où et poussèrent la porte de la chambre.

« -Mon dieu… Appelle vite les experts Quinn. Sérieux…

-Ouais, je file faire ça. Attends que je sorte mon tel. »

En face d'eux sur le lit une tâche de sang sur laquelle était déposée une enveloppe blanche. Aucun corps mais la certitude que le sang retrouvée n'appartenait pas à la victime de ce matin. Batista attendit que Quinn ai fini d'appeler pour sortir de la pièce, il ne fallait rien contaminer. Il fallait attendre l'arrivée de Dexter et Mazuka ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils firent plusieurs photos du lit et de la tâche de sang ainsi que de l'enveloppe avant de prendre cette dernière. Elle était recouverte de sang sur le dos mais avec un peu de chance le contenu serait toujours visible. Mazuka défit l'enveloppe pour en sortir une petite carte de visite avec juste marqué « Time is blood » et remarquer que dans l'emballage il y avait également la même montre à gousset que celle trouvée sur la victime


	2. When it's 01:17

Clock's Murderer

Titre : Clock's Murderer

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Crédits : Personnages de Dexter sauf Clock's Murderer qui m'appartient

Résumé : Expert en médecine légale spécialisé pour l'analyse de traces de sang dans la police le jour, tueur en série la nuit, Dexter Morgan n'est pas exactement un citoyen américain comme les autres. Il porte, en effet, un lourd secret. Traumatisé dans sa plus tendre enfance puis recueilli par un officier de police de Miami, il se dit incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Incapable, si ce n'est lorsqu'il satisfait les pulsions meurtrières que son père adoptif lui a appris à canaliser : de fait, Dexter ne tue que les autres tueurs qui sont parvenus à échapper au système judiciaire. Dexter est donc un justicier « secret », et bien que sa soif de tuer lui pèse, il parvient à mener une existence relativement normale et à sauver les apparences auprès de ses collègues, amis et sa soeur…

Attention, cette fiction se passe au cours de la saison 7, ce qui suit est en partit un spoiler.

Récemment, sa sœur a fini par le surprendre en train d'éliminer Travis Marshall tueur de l'apocalypse depuis Dexter fait tout pour la convaincre que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau tueur à Miami. L'équipe du Miami Metro va devoir faire face au Clock's Murderer et Dexter devra le traquer tout en évitant que l'on découvre davantage sur lui. LaGuerta s'étonne d'avoir trouvé une lamelle de sang sur la scene du « suicide » de Travis Marshall et elle compte bien approfondir la piste de la réapparition du Boucher de Bay Harbor étant sensé être son collègue et ami mort il y a quelques temps déjà dans une explosion de gaz.

Rating : T

* * *

**When it's 01:17**

Tueur plutôt énigmatique que celui face auquel nous devions lutter. Une chambre bien rangée avec une tache de sang sur le lit et une lettre imbibée du liquide rouge ne contenant qu'un mot et une montre. Que cherchait-il à faire comprendre par la ? Je m'étais placé non loin de la tâche de sang car c'est ici que le principal de mon travail se ferait mais la scène plutôt orchestrale me rappelait le temps où je pourchassais mon frère, le tueur de Glace. Il avait communiqué avec moi à maintes reprises avec des scènes de crime au départ dépourvu de sang vu qu'il les congelait puis des scènes immensément sanglantes. Il avait joué avec moi jusqu'au bout mais j'avais fini par l'éliminer. Il était un danger pour moi, pour Debra surtout. Elle qui avait finir dans le même état que les prostituées qu'il tuait. Mais ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour penser à Bryan. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre lui et le tueur qu'on recherchait mais de toute évidence ce dernier aimait que l'on le remarque. On en revenait donc au pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-on jamais eu de corps ni de scènes similaires avant alors qu'il n'est pas novice ? Aucun doute, il s'agit d'un étranger. C'était la seule explication, le tueur n'est pas de Miami. Il n'est peut-être pas américain non plus. Pour l'instant j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de faire des suggestions. Mazuka et Batista s'étaient tournés vers moi afin d'avoir mon rapport sur les tâches de sang, je devais leur dire.

« -Hm, je dirais presque un litre de sang mais cependant pas la moindre trace de coup ou de présence d'un cadavre dans ce lit. Le sang est bien la mais il n'y a pas de projection particulières. Les seules visibles sont les traces d'éclaboussure au moment où le sang est tombé sur le lit. Ma supposition est que quelqu'un a vidé un récipient contenant un litre de sang ici. Et s'il y a autant de sang ici, ça signifie qu'il y a très certainement une autre victime. Sinon je crois que c'est tout. Nous en saurons plus avec l'analyse des prélèvements que je vais effectuer… »

Un détail me tracassait cependant, pourquoi n'avoir laissé que du sang et pas le moindre cadavre ici contrairement à la scène de ce matin où il avait minutieusement placé le corps. Il y avait plus d'une chose qui me paraissaient peu logique actuellement. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose, nous trouverions surement tôt ou tard un cadavre correspondant au sang prélevé. Je finissais mes prélèvements que je confiais à Mazuka et me tourna vers ce dernier.

« -Je te laisse finir ici, je dois vite allez voir Jamie, Harrison part en vacance un mois et je dois l'aider à préparer ses affaires.

-Pas de soucis Dex, laisse mes mais de pro et mon intelligence supérieure finir le travail. Mais tu auras intérêt de me ramener des donuts !

-Promis Mazuka ! Tu auras tes donuts. Allez, à la prochaine. »

Parfait, j'allais maintenant pouvoir m'esquiver, j'allais rentrer m'occuper de Harrison et après j'irais faire un tour du côté de chez Larry Taylor, il ne fallait tout de même pas que j'en oublie mon autre travail. Et tuer quelqu'un qui le mérite ne pourrait que me détendre lorsqu'un tueur prend son pied à laisser des énigmes sans queue ni tête. Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie me heurtant à Debra qui me bloquait le passage.

« -Qu'y a-t-il soeurette ? Tu m'empêche de passer, je dois rejoindre Jamie, tu peux t'écarter s'il te plaît ?

-Attends dix putains de secondes Dex ! Ce soir je veux qu'on mange ensemble donc tu viendras à la maison à 20h d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis, je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir donc je peux bien t'accorder ça mais… En quel honneur ?

-Bon sang Dex, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié quand même ?

-Je n'ai pas dû faire gaffe au calendrier, une chose importante ?

-Mon anniversaire bordel Dex ! Allez, files et je te veux chez moi à 20h !

-Oh bon anniversaire soeurette, je me rattraperais ce soir promis, j'y vais… »

L'anniversaire de Debra, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Pourtant en général je ne l'oublie pas celui-là. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment familiarisé avec les anniversaires c'est un bon moyen de fêter le fait d'être en vie une année de plus. Peut-être cela voulait-il dire que Deb recommençait à me voir comme son frère et non plus comme un monstre ?

« -Je pense que tu en espères trop la Dex, qu'elle soit ta sœur et qu'elle est acceptée de comprendre tes actes ne veux pas dire non plus qu'elle l'a acceptée. Je te l'ai dit, ça va finir par la rongée, comme ça m'a rongé moi. Il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes, Debra est par la force des choses en train de camoufler le meurtre de deux personnes et tôt ou tard les remords lui prendront même s'ils le méritaient. Me dit Harry.

-Oui, je sais Papa, mais je pense que tu as tord sur un point. Deb n'est pas comme toi. Tu as choisis la fuite quand tu as vu le monstre que j'étais devenu. Tu as choisis de te suicider parce que tu n'as pas pu supporter ta création. »

Je montais dans la voiture et mis le contact afin de me diriger à la maison dans les plus brefs délais. Je passais rapidement chez un fleuriste afin d'avoir quelque chose à offrir à Debra ce soir. Ensuite je ne mis que peu de temps pour rejoindre Jamie qui était déjà chez moi en train de s'occuper de mon fils. Elle était vraiment douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de le garder, elle savait parfaitement comment l'occuper, le faire rire, le faire manger, le faire dormir. Il était toujours content lorsqu'il la voyait et encore plus lorsqu'il me voyait. Aujourd'hui il allait partir pendant un mois, c'était difficile de l'envoyer si longtemps mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le perdre comme j'avais perdu Rita au moment où Trinité l'a ajouté à son tableau de meurtres. Je me devais d'être un père exemplaire et de protéger ma famille du mieux que je le pouvais. Et envoyer Harrison en vacance n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il n'avait pas vu ses grands-parents depuis la mort de sa mère. J'entrais dans la maison faisant la bise à Jamie, m'approchant aussitôt du petit homme avant de me baisser pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur le front.

« -Tu promets à papa que tu ne feras pas de bêtises là-bas ? Tu seras sage et tu écouteras mamie ? Hein mon grand.

-Oui papa.

-Tu t'en fais trop Dexter, il ne part qu'en vacance, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi stressé. Tu sais j'aurais pu m'occuper seule de la préparation des affaires. Tu dois avoir bien des choses à faire au boulot non ? J'ai entendu à la télé que vous travailliez sur une affaire de pendaison en pleine ruelle. Assez sordide d'ailleurs et peu commun…

-Oui, on a pas mal de travail avec cette affaire-là, mais je me devais de passer pour t'aider à choisir les affaires qu'il emmène. Et puis tu ne vas pas tout porter à la voiture non plus.

-Merci d'être la Dexter. Bon voyons déjà les t-shirts et les pantacourts… »

Ainsi j'aidai Jamie une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Lorsque nous avons tout fini et tout chargé et qu'ils étaient près à partir il était 18h30. Après avoir dit au revoir à mon fils et m'être assuré que Jamie serait prudente sur la route je pu quitter la maison. Un second rendez-vous m'attendais et lui il se nommait Larry. Il trouvait ses victimes dans des bars gay, il soulait les hommes puis passait la nuit avec le lendemain on les retrouvait morts d'overdose. Il passait toujours dans les mailles du filet du fait qu'il n'a jamais été contrôlé positif aux drogues et que rien n'avait jamais pu le rapprocher. L'autre souci était son handicap mental qui faisait que bien souvent l'interrogatoire devenait illégal et qu'il devait être aussitôt relâché. Mais son handicap n'était pour moi qu'une excuse. Il semble bel et bien conscient lorsqu'il drogue ses victimes jusqu'à les tuer. Je savais déjà dans quel bar il allait pour trouver ses victimes aussi j'avais décidé d'y faire un petit tour. Le problème de ce genre de bar c'est que j'ai assez vite tendance à me faire aborder par un mec qui me demande si j'accepte de le laisser me faire des choses… peu catholiques. Certes je ne suis pas croyant mais je tiens à rester raisonnable en ce qui concerne les hommes. Déjà que je peine à aimer les femmes. Lorsque j'entrai dans le bar il était presque vide. Il y avait Larry dans le coin le plus éloigné, assis à une table qui discutait avec un jeune homme en buvant un verre. Il était 19h00 il devait commencer à faire plus amples connaissance, pour l'instant rien n'indiquant que l'homme en face de lui serait une victime. Un homme m'abordait alors que je prenais un verre au bar, observant les deux hommes dans le coin gauche, celui qui m'avait accosté me dit alors.

« -Tu as une touche ou tu cherches de la compagnie ?

-Calme, je suis juste là pour prendre un verre donc passe ton chemin.

-Oh, hétéro. Ok, je passe la main, c'est pas mon truc c'est choses-là. Bonne soirée.

-Dis-moi juste. Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Tous les jours pourquoi ?

-Tu sais si les deux dans le coin gauche se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

-Mais je croyais que tu étais…

-Aucun rapport, réponds juste.

-Non, ils se sont rencontrés aujourd'hui. Le mec brun tout à gauche Larry il vient une fois par mois ici, l'autre viens tous les jours depuis une semaine. Visiblement ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. A chaque fois Larry ramène le mec chez lui quand c'est comme ça. J'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser… Bon bonne soirée.

-Merci, bonne soirée. »

La voilà l'information que j'attendais. J'étais maintenant certain qu'il allait recommencer. Il recommençait son cycle chaque mois.

« -Sauf que tu n'as aucune preuve Dex. Et je ne suis pas sans te rappeler que tu as un rendez-vous avec Debra ce soir, je ne vois pas comment tu comptes obtenir la preuve qu'il a commis un meurtre.

-Hé bien j'attendrais demain pour m'occuper de lui. Demain il y aura un cadavre à étudier, et ça sera celui de cet homme là-bas. Même si je ne le vois que de dos et que je ne saurais dire à quoi il ressemble à cause de son manteau noir, je saurais le différencier s'il meurt d'une overdose.

-Cela implique donc que tu laisses une autre victime entre ses mains.

-C'est le code, c'est toi qui me l'a enseigné papa. En d'autres circonstances je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de tuer sa victime mais j'ai un rencard avec Deb. »

Il était temps d'y allez d'ailleurs…Debra m'attends certainement.

Debra était cependant encore au travail et elle avait une convocation express de LaGuerta, que ce passait-il encore pour elle ? Elle entra dans le bureau de cette dernière avec un petit soupir.

« -Vous vouliez me voir ? Une chose importante à me dire ?

-Assis-toi Debra. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te faire par et je souhaite que ça reste entre nous. La chose dont je vais te parler n'a été mentionné à personne. J'ai moi-même commencé à enquêté et recueilli certaines informations.

-De quelles informations et de quelle enquête parlez-vous exactement ?

-Eh bien, vous souvenez que tout le monde est partit avant moi de la scène du suicide de Travis Marshall ?

-Oui en effet pourquoi cela ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai récupéré sur les lieux un indice oublié, une plaquette de sang.

-Cela n'appartient pas aux analystes ?

-Hélas non, j'ai vérifié. La seule personne ici qui utilisait des plaquettes de sang est déjà morte.

-Vous voulez parler du Boucher de Bay Harbor, le sergent Doakes n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact mais je n'ai jamais cru à la culpabilité de Doakes. Et cette lamelle en est la preuve.

-Mais pourquoi pas un imitateur plutôt ? Cela paraitrait logique vu les circonstances. Sans comptez que Travis n'a pas été découpé et jeté à la mer dans un sac poubelle.

-Les lamelles de sang de Doakes n'ont jamais été dévoilée au grand public Debra, je reconnais que le mode opératoire ne correspond pas mais la lamelle est belle est bien là.

-Je comprends, mais qu'allez-vous faire du coup ?

-Je vais étudiez chaque disparition de criminel depuis la mort de Doakes et essayer de voir s'il y en a que je peux rapprocher du Boucher. Je compte sur votre aide, je ne pourrais pas démarcher seule les familles.

-Je le ferais, Doakes était un camarade, personne n'a jamais réellement cru en son implication, moi la première.

-Merci Debra, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de vous entendre dire ça. Je vous recontacterais une fois la liste faite. »

Elle sortit de la pièce gardant son calme au mieux possible jusqu'à quel soit enfin seule et certaine qu'on ne l'entende pas.

« -Putain de bordel de merde de chier ! Dexter tu déconnes grave. Bordel, ça fait chier ça, putain ! Journée de merde putain ! »

C'est ainsi dans la joie qu'elle rentra chez elle alors que j'étais également sur la route pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Je ne dû arriver que quelques minutes après elles mais lorsque je fis retentir la sonnette j'entendis ses talons se hâter et la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« -Bon anniver…

-Dex bordel ! Tu me fais chier ! Entre et vite ! Et c'est quoi ces putains de plantes la ?

-C'est pour ton anniversaire Deb…Et oui j'entre, pas besoin d'être agressive hein, je n'ai que deux ou trois minutes de retard. Répondis-je en entrant dans la pièce, la laissant refermer.

-Mais putain Dex, je ne te parle pas de ça. On s'en branle limite la de mon anniversaire. Tu n'as pas compris ? LaGuerta a trouvé une de tes plaques sur la scène de crime de Travis Marshall ! Tu chie grave sérieux, tu nous fous dans la merde dans les deux. Moi plus que toi parce que je suis devenue ta complice ! Heureusement que LaGuerta m'a demandée de l'aider !

-Merde… Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de ça Deb, cela ne te concerne pas. Ce serait trop risqué.

-Ferme la putain ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser allez en prison comme ça !

-LaGuerta ne trouvera rien voyons Deb…

-Et si elle trouve ? Tu comptes faire quoi si jamais parmi ceux de la liste qu'elle va imprimée il y a des familles qui t'ont vu ? Tu vas faire quoi si jamais quelqu'un te reconnait ? Bordel Dex ! Tu prends vraiment tout à la légère ! Tu soule putain…

-On va trouver une solution Deb. Il suffit de s'arranger pour réduire la liste de LaGuerta ou que tu t'occupes de ceux qui sont liés à moi.

-Tsss, journée de merde. Et dire que c'est censé être mon anniversaire…

-Vraiment désolé Debra.

-Allez, viens manger un morceau malgré tout. De toute manière ça va ne servir à rien de trop se tourmenter sur ça. Tant que LaGuerta n'a pas de liste il n'y aura pas de risques.

-Oui, tu as raison pour ça. »

Ainsi nous avons passés la soirée à parler de tout et de rien et mais c'était plutôt tendu à cause de la découverte de LaGuerta. J'espérais franchement qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Je ne laisse aucune trace en général mais parfois, une caméra, une photo, un témoin. Un détail anodin pourrait causer ma perte. Je devrais être de plus en plus prudent désormais et les escales comme celle de cet après-midi dans le bar gay n'étaient pas conseillées dans vu les circonstances actuelles. La nuit fut assez courte cependant nous fûmes appelés assez tôt. Il était environ 7h lorsque Batista nous demanda à moi et Debra de venir. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle victime dans un hôtel. Larry Taylor avait donc frappé ! On prit donc la voiture ensemble pour rejoindre la scène de crime. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel pas vraiment regardant au niveau de ses clients. Il ne notait jamais les noms ni rien, se contentant de donner la clef au moment où ils payaient. Comme beaucoup des clients étaient des hommes infidèles ou des gens comme Larry, ils préféraient garder leur anonymat. Debra et moi prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au 1er étage. La chambre 117 pour être exact. J'arrivais au niveau de la chambre, l'odeur était forte pour une simple overdose. Cela sentait le sang ici. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur et constatait les multiples éclaboussures de sang. Au milieu de la pièce par terre un corps nu, lacéré de partout. Il avait visiblement été castré et ses parois avaient été déchirées, un viol ? Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang, il avait souffert. Il était surement mort pendant les lacérations. Larry avait dû commencer par le violer. Mais il semble avoir utilisé un objet imposant. Il lui a ensuite fait l'ablation des parties. Puis l'a lacéré à mort. Mais, cela ne ressemble absolument pas au mode opératoire de Larry. Une minute… Je m'approche un peu plus de la victime, prenant garde de ne pas marcher dans le sang. Ce visage… La victime était Larry. Et Mazuka tenait dans ses mains un sachet plastique avec une montre à gousset ouverte tachée de sang on y distinguait uniquement l'heure arrêtée « 01h17 ». L'homme que j'avais croisé cet après-midi au bar en compagnie de Larry était donc le tueur que l'on recherche ? Et il avait changé totalement de mode opératoire et de catégorie de victime. Le mystère venait de s'élargir dans la chambre 117


	3. The Clock's Murderer

**Clock's Murderer**

Titre : Clock's Murderer

Auteur : ALinkToThePast

Crédits : Personnages de Dexter

Résumé : Expert en médecine légale spécialisé pour l'analyse de traces de sang dans la police le jour, tueur en série la nuit, Dexter Morgan n'est pas exactement un citoyen américain comme les autres. Il porte, en effet, un lourd secret. Traumatisé dans sa plus tendre enfance puis recueilli par un officier de police de Miami, il se dit incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Incapable, si ce n'est lorsqu'il satisfait les pulsions meurtrières que son père adoptif lui a appris à canaliser : de fait, Dexter ne tue que les autres tueurs qui sont parvenus à échapper au système judiciaire. Dexter est donc un justicier « secret », et bien que sa soif de tuer lui pèse, il parvient à mener une existence relativement normale et à sauver les apparences auprès de ses collègues, amis et sa soeur…

Attention, cette fiction se passe au cours de la saison 7, ce qui suit est en partit un spoiler.

Récemment, sa sœur a fini par le surprendre en train d'éliminer Travis Marshall tueur de l'apocalypse depuis Dexter fait tout pour la convaincre que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau tueur à Miami. L'équipe du Miami Metro va devoir faire face au Clock's Murderer et Dexter devra le traquer tout en évitant que l'on découvre davantage sur lui. LaGuerta s'étonne d'avoir trouvé une lamelle de sang sur la scene du « suicide » de Travis Marshall et elle compte bien approfondir la piste de la réapparition du Boucher de Bay Harbor étant sensé être son collègue et ami mort il y a quelques temps déjà dans une explosion de gaz.

Rating : T

* * *

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente relativement... long ? Mais je me fais pardonner avec quelque chose de plus long que prévu, alors, on est quitte ? ... Non oui pardon, je ferrais tous pour garder un rythme correct. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**The Clock s Murderer**

Larry Taylor. Je l'avais traqué, j'avais presque obtenu les preuves d'un nouveau crime. Et voici qu'il se retrouvait victime d'assassinat. J'étais plus que surpris et encore un peu sur le choc. La scène de crime en soit était banale, du sang par terre, le cadavre de Larry étalé sur le sol. La chambre était étonnamment très bien rangée. Le lit était fait, chaque meuble et objet était parfaitement placés, rien ne semblait dépasser ou indiquer une quelconque lutte. Au contraire. Mais il me fallait la confirmation immédiate, je me tournais vers Mazuka et Baptista.

« -Toutes les chambres sont aussi bien rangées ? Ca me parait bizarre pour un hôtel comme celui-là.  
-Attends, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'aller voir ça, deux secondes. Dis Batista.  
-Et concernant se putain de crime, tu nous dis quelque chose Dex ? T'es resté mué depuis que tu es entré ! Bouge-toi un peu bordel ! Aboya Debra.  
-Eh bien concernant le corps, mort violente, lente, douloureuse. Le tueur a commencé par l'anesthésier, preuve la marque de seringue maintenant significative de notre tueur. Puis, une fois certain que l'homme ne pourrait se débattre, il l'a violé. Je ne puis assurer que notre homme a violé réellement la victime avant de passer à un stade plus horrible. Je ne saurais même dire si notre victime était « consciente » au moment du viol, tout dépend de la drogue qu'il lui a fait prendre et on n'aura rien avant l'analyse de Mazuka.  
-Du calme Dex, je ne suis pas sur tous les fronts, je ferais l'analyse quand on sera rentré ! Se défendit Mazuka.  
-Bon, continue Dex. Me demanda ma chère sœurette.  
-Concernant le viol en soit, je suis certain que les parois ont été déchirées par un objet. Mais, visiblement, il a été lacéré de l'intérieur. Si on observe on voit de multiples traces de coupures. Aussi on peut penser qu'il s'est fait violé par le tranchant d'une lame. Et une arme blanche assez longue visiblement. Il y a des fétichistes qui créent ce genre d'objets sexuels attachés à leur corps. Une fois satisfait du viol, il a procédé à l'ablation totale des parties génitales, sûrement pour assouvir pleinement sa domination sur la victime. Et enfin, il l'a lacéré de part et d'autres. Détail important, il n'a lacéré que des veines, il les a toutes lacérées même. Il s'y connaît peut-être niveau corps humain. Et ça pourrait expliquer comment il peut se procurer de la drogue anesthésiante aussi facilement.  
-Putain, on a affaire à un vrai malade… Jura Debra.  
-Dex, tu avais raison, les autres chambres sont limites de vrais taudis. Ce qui veut donc dire que notre homme est sûrement un obsédé de la propreté et du rangement. Cela dit, il laisse la scène de crime particulièrement sale pour quelqu'un détestant ça… Expliqua Batista qui venait de revenir.  
-Je pense qu'il perçoit les scènes comme des œuvres d'art, et non comme un désordre. Un peu à la manière du tueur de glace. Il positionne tout, comme s'il dessinait un tableau. Donc on peut considérer qu'il ne considère pas ça comme un manque de rangement, non ? Intervint Quinn.  
-Je pense que Quinn à raison, et ça veut dire que je suis en train de courir après un putain de tueur qui n'a aucun mode opératoire prédéfini, qui ne fais pas de différences entre les victimes à partir du moment où il s'agit de criminels, qui laisse des putains de montre à gousset sur les lieux des crimes. C'est un maniaque du rangement qui perçoit les scènes comme des œuvres d'art et on n'est pas foutu de trouver quoi que ce soit nous donnant son identité ! Merde !  
-Debra, tu sais, le fait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et ses habitudes peut nous permettre de mieux comprendre le mode opératoire. Rappelle-toi Trinité, il avait un cycle de trois meurtres. Ajouta Batista.  
- Prenez-moi tous les échantillons et quand vous avez finis rentrez. J'espère qu'on arrivera à obtenir des détails sur ce meurtre. Déjà l'identité de la victime pour commencer ! Il n'a pas de papier ni rien ! Alors Dex tu bouges ton putain de cul ! Dit Debra avant de sortir de la pièce.  
-Tu lui as fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit aussi teigneuse ? Je me dis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a du caractère ta sœur, ça doit être vraiment une tigresse au lit ! Me murmura Mazuka qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.  
-Amigo, tu veux un conseil ? Quand c'est comme ça, t'as intérêt de vite t'excuser, quoi que t'ai fait, car elle, elle te loupera pas. Me dit Batista. »

Je décidais de les ignorer, j'en avais fini ici, je préférais retourner au poste pour faire mes analyses, il fallait absolument que je reprenne mon calme. Entre Debra, LaGuerta et ce tueur, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Plus vite je serais calmé, plus vite je serais capable de réfléchir et agir. Ce tueur, il faudrait que je trouve rapidement de qui il s'agit, non seulement il empiète sur mon territoire mais en plus il s'attaque à mes proies et m'empêche ainsi de satisfaire mon passager noir. Une fois arrivé au poste je lançais les analyses des échantillons de sang afin de poser un nom sur la victime et commençait à réfléchir à la façon dont je devrais régler ce problème. Pendant ce temps Mazuka aussi était lancé dans ses analyses, il lui fallait trouver quel type de drogue était utilisée comme anesthésiant. C'est vers la fin de matinée qu'on eu les deux résultats. Debra et LaGuerta était dans la grande salle à attendre, en compagnie de l'équipe, les rapports des deux scientifiques. Mazuka et moi nous sommes donc dirigés dans cette pièce, chacun son rapport en main, je m'installa au fond tandis que LaGuerta et Debra observait Mazuka. Debra avait un air dépité, limite l'air de dire « Pitié Mazuka dis moi que tu as quelque chose. ». Le chinois s'avança vers le tableau en regardant ces deux supérieures.

« -La drogue utilisée est un anesthésiant utilisé uniquement dans les hôpitaux. Notre homme vient de la-bas !  
-On dirait que nous avons enfin quelque chose. Cela va réduire la liste des suspects potentiels. Lieutenant Morgan, je vous demanderais de tout faire pour régler cette affaire au plus vite. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un nouveau tueur en série sur le dos. Les médias ne tarderont pas à s'emparer de l'affaire et ça sera d'autant plus la panique. Expliqua LaGuerta.  
-Et toi Dex, tu as quelque chose ? Dit Debra qui se tourna vers moi, gardant un air froid, un regard meurtrier.  
-L'homme retrouvé ce matin ce nomme Larry Tailor, a plusieurs reprises il a été mêlé à des affaires louches mais n'avait pas pu être inculpé à cause de vices de procédure.  
-Concrètement tu es en train de dire que sur nos 3 victimes, dont une que tu es encore incapable d'identifier, on a 2 criminels ? Baptista, Quinn, je veux que vous trouviez les derniers endroits fréquentés par Taylor. Il fréquentait pas mal de bar gay pour trouver ses victimes d'après le dossier que Dexter m'a laissé. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait hier soir. On a rien réussi à trouver avec Stewart, on ne va pas encore se faire niquer sur un coup pareil ! Aboya Debra au bout du rouleau. »

Quinn et Baptista n'avaient pas le choix, ils devraient obéir aux sautes d'humeur de ma très chère sœur. Quant à moi je pouvais retourner à mon laboratoire afin de retrouver mon calme et surtout quelqu'un pour satisfaire mes pulsions grandissantes. Plus je restais longtemps sans assouvir ce besoin, plus je prenais le risque d'éliminer quelqu'un. La dernière fois que je m'étais arrêté, j'avais fini par m'imaginer en train de rentrer un pic à glace dans la gorge de Mazuka. Il faut dire qu'il tape sur le système de tout le monde. Mais je ne tenais pas à ce que cette vision devienne réalité pour autant. Je retournais donc à mes recherches, il me fallait trouver un nom et une victime. Et je la trouvais assez vite, une sexagénaire dont les époux étaient morts de crise cardiaque, elle avait eu 5 époux. Il me faudrait cependant plus que ça pour accuser cette petite vieille, Gwen Holy, attends-moi. Pendant ce temps Quinn et Baptista écumaient les bars que Larry avait tendance à cotoyer. Après plusieurs heures de recherche ils arrivèrent dans celui ou Larry avait rencontré sa dernière proie. Quinn et Baptista se présentèrent au barman en montrant la photo de la victime et en lui demandant s'il l'avait vu récemment.

« -Larry ? Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, pas plus tard qu'hier. Il était assis à la table au fond en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme. Vous pouvez demander aux gens ici, c'est des clients réguliers comparé à Larry qui venait une fois de temps en temps.  
-Bien, dans ce cas je vais demander à vos clients réguliers qui était la hier soir de nous suivre au poste. Ce sont tous des témoins potentiels, on a besoin de leur déposition, de la vôtre aussi d'ailleurs. Alors fermez pour ce soir, nous vous dédommagerons l'absence de bénéfice. Expliqua Baptista. »

Bien que personne ne semble réellement d'accord, tous suivirent les deux hommes jusqu'au Miami Metro, tous les officiers présent, y compris Debra et LaGuerta furent demandé pour recueillir les dépositions et allez plus vite. Les dépositions passaient, la salle se vidait peu à peu. LaGuerta allait prendre la dernière des dépositions. Elle demanda à l'homme de s'assoir.

« -Vous étiez présent hier soir en même temps que Larry Tailor, dites-moi ce que vous avez pu voir ou entendre.  
-Quand je suis arrivé Larry était déjà à une table avec un homme, je ne pourrais pas dire vraiment comment il était à cause du manteau, il ne semblait pas spécialement vieux, et avait des cheveux bruns. Mais la personne qui a retenu le plus mon attention c'est quelqu'un qui s'est assis à côté de moi au bar. Il semblait très intéressé par Larry, pourtant ce mec, on voyait clairement que c'était un hétéro pur et dur, il m'a rejeté direct quand j'ai essayé de l'abordé. Mais aussitôt il a engagé la conversation à propos de Larry, il voulait savoir si lui et son « copain » se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il était bizarre ce mec, mais bon. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?  
-Rien qui ne vous concerne réellement. Vous sauriez me faire une description de l'homme qui s'est intéressé à Larry ?  
-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Larry a fait un truc de mal ? J'ai entendu dire que ses relations finissaient souvent mal.  
-Larry est décédé. Nous sommes à la recherche de celui qui l'a assassiné. Décrivez-moi l'homme qui vous a abordé.  
-Hé bien c'est un peu flou parce que j'avais bu 2 ou 3 verres mais je dirais châtain cheveux courts, taille moyenne, une barbe de trois jour, ah oui, il avait un badge de labo dans sa poche. Je crois que c'était marqué « sang » dessus. Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, j'ai arrêté de regarder par la quand il m'a rejeté.  
-Merci, vous pouvez y allez. »

Il n'y eu qu'une seule chose qui titilla l'esprit de LaGuerta en cet instant précis. Dexter. Il l'obsédait, et encore une fois, la seule référence qu'elle voyait ici, c'était lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Qui d'autre aurait un badge d'analyste de sang ? En plus Dexter a les cheveux châtains et courts, il a souvent une barbe de trois jours. Non cela faisait clairement trop de coïncidences pour elle. Mais cette information était inutile. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient était celui avec qui Larry avait été vu. Mais que faisait Dexter à cet endroit ? Et Larry n'avait pas été découpé mais violé, ça ne ressemblait en rien au mode opératoire du boucher. Trop de questions restaient sans réponses. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que le boucher change son mode opératoire. Contre Doakes, la mort avait toujours parue suspecte à la capitaine, et l'incendie de l'église du tueur de l'apocalypse. Les deux morts étaient liées au Boucher, et les deux n'étaient pas un découpage. Mais était-il pour autant aller jusqu'à modifier de manière aussi draconienne son mode opératoire pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas ? Ou bien courait-elle après deux tueurs différents s'attaquant au même type de victimes ? Elle comptait surveiller de près cette affaire, car elle avait l'impression que cela le rapprocherait de Dexter.

LaGuerta fut cependant dérangée dans ses réflexions par l'entrée soudaine de Debra qui semblait avoir un air dépareillée. Derrière elle la télé était allumée, on y voyait un journaliste interroger celui dont LaGuerta avait reçu la déposition. Les journalistes étaient donc finalement tombés sur l'affaire. Elle se leva, et avança vers la télé.

« -Je crois que nous avons un problème de taille, vous devriez y allez je pense. Dit Debra.  
-Non, c'est à vous Lieutenant Morgan de régler ce problème, allez parler au média, et essayer de rester dans le flou. »

Debra sortit alors que les journalistes attendaient de pied ferme devant le centre, elle fut vite assaillie par les questions, et tacha de répondre comme elle pouvait.

« -D'après nos sources, le tueur actuellement recherché par le Miami Metro aurait fait trois victimes. Son mode opératoire et sa façon de fonctionner laisse encore perplexe les enquêteurs, mais il nous a été confirmé que le suspect serait un homme de race blanche, brun et qui serait assez jeune. Vous le confirmez-nous lieutenant Morgan ?  
-Eh bien, oui, je confirme cette information. Mais actuellement nous ne savons pas si l'homme aperçu est bien un suspect ou un potentiel témoin. Nous invitons cet homme à venir au plus vite faire une déposition.  
-Est-il vrai que le suspect laisse une montre à gousset sur ses victimes ?  
-Oui mais comment avez-vous…  
-Et les montres sont-elles réellement toutes arrêtées à 1h17 ?  
-Je ne répondrais plus à aucune question. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous faisons le maximum pour retrouver la trace de ce putain de tueur, et nous lui mettrons la main dessus, je vous le garantie.  
-… Voilà, nous étions en direct du poste de police de Miami Metro, en relation avec le lieutenant Debra Morgan sur l'affaire du Clock's Murderer. »

Un silence retentit dans la salle. Debra arriva comme une furie, faisant tomber une lampe et balança à terre quelques dossiers.

« -Putain de merde sérieux ! Tueur à la con, journalistes à la con !  
-Clock's Murderer ? Demanda Quinn.  
-Surement par rapport au fait qu'il laisse des montres, les médias ne cherchent pas souvent plus loin, il leur faut quelque chose qui ai du panache et qui soit vendeur. Expliqua Baptista.  
-Bravo Lieutenant Morgan, voilà ce que j'appelle « les contenir ». Ironisa LaGuerta. »

18H28 – Quelque part dans Miami

« Un appartement dans un immeuble plutôt fréquenté. Tout le monde se connaît ici. Les nouveaux vont et viennent mais tout le monde les accueille avec enthousiasme. Ici personne ne semble hypocrite, chacun semble se soucier du voisin. Madame Géraldine arrose ses fleurs sur son balcon grâce à l'eau que monsieur Thomas lui a dépanné. Timothé rentre de ses cours particuliers avec monsieur Erades qui habite en dessous. Mais dans cet immeuble ou tout est entraide. Oui, ici tout le monde s'apprécie. Mais il faut savoir que tout n'est que façade, cela n'existe pas. Tout n'est qu'hypocrisie comme partout en ce monde. Géraldine doit arroser ses fleurs car un voisin lui a coupé l'eau car elle n'est qu'une vieille mégère hypocrite. Le chien trop bruyant de monsieur Thomas ne s'est pas perdu par hasard. Il y a de multiples conflits ici comme partout. Ils sont juste plus camouflés que d'autres. Tout n'est qu'illusion, et tôt ou tard, quelqu'un devra mettre fin à cette illusion. »

10/09 – Mémoires anonymes.

Tel était le passage affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur d'un des habitants du dit immeuble. La pièce était terriblement sombre, les stores étaient entrebâillés si bien qu'un minimum de lumière entrait ici. On distinguait le radiateur en dessous, une forme de carton dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche de la fenêtre. A côté de ce dernier une table de chevet avec un réveil puis un lit. En face du lit, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre l'ordinateur avec le fauteuil tourné en direction de la fenêtre. On ne peut distinguer qu'une silhouette sombre en train de fumer une cigarette. Sur le bureau un revolver et une petite montre à gousset. Après avoir fini sa cigarette il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier sur le bureau, prenant son revolver et sa montre de ses gants noirs en cuir. Il se leva prenant au passage son manteau. Il était temps pour lui de partir en chasse. Une chasse dont la finalité ne pourrait avoir lieu avant 1h17 du matin…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je posterais le suivant dès que possible. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'aider. Love & kiss à tous :D.


End file.
